Lizzie and Kate's Big Adventure
Lizzie and Kate's Big Adventure is the twenty seventh episode of Lizzie McGuire's first season. Synopsis After being absent from school, Lizzie finds out that her project partner is none other than Kate Sanders, who was also absent on the same day. After their initial hostility, they both start getting along together. But after the project is over, they both take potshots at each other but not before sharing a secret smile and realizing that they still have a bond between them. Meanwhile, Matt is convinced that he has psychic powers and has a hard time convincing his mother about it. Plot Gordo and Miranda visit Lizzie after she was out sick and bring her some scary news--in social studies class she has to pair up on a project with---KATE!! Lizzie reacts hysterically. She tries to get out of going to class the next day but her parents make her go. Kate is mad about working with Lizzie also, but she comes by the McGuire house to work on their project, cooking a Latvian dish called an Alexander Torte (a raspberry pastry). At first the two are hostile to each other, but eventually they have a laugh or two and begin to recall the days when they were friends. Jo McGuire sees them enjoying themselves and tells the girls it seems like old times. Suddenly the girls stop being so friendly, then Kate excuses herself and leaves. At school Miranda and Gordo ask Lizzie how it went with Kate, expecting the worst. Lizzie says it wasn't so bad. In fact, the two are going to the Digital Bean to do work on a high-speed computer. When they get there, Kate and Lizzie are working fine, but Gordo and Miranda are there arguing with Kate's entourage, led by Claire. Back at home the girls have an accident with eggs and flour and laugh about it and the good times they used to share together. They wonder what happened to make them drift apart. Lizzie remembers that Kate came back from camp one summer and things were never the same. At school the next day the girls give an excellent oral presentation together and serve their food. After it's over, though, Miranda and Gordo get into a fight with Kate's posse again. They all expect Lizzie and Kate to join in. The two girls are quiet for a moment, but then they start taking verbal shots at each other. Things appear to have gone back to normal, but Kate and Lizzie share a glance and a smile that lets us know that there is still a bond between them. Meanwhile, a dream Matt had about a cancelled math test and a substitute teacher in red shoes comes true, so he immediately assumes he's a psychic. With the assistance of Oscar, he starts predicting the futures of other students, and surprisingly, things come true in one way or another. Matt's dad Sam is beginning to believe his son may actually be able to predict the future, but Jo will have none of it and seeks out ways to disprove Matt's psychic ability. Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place from May 24 to May 29, 2001; the clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated May 25, 2001. *According to a Disney Channel promo, this is Ashlie Brillault's (Kate) favorite episode of the series. *When the bookbag flies through the window of the patio door, both doors are closed, but after the quick shots of Matt and Sam, the left door is already slightly open before Sam reaches it. *The computers at the Digital Bean resemble iMac G3s. *When Lizzie opens her locker to scream into it, her hand is on the door; but when the shot cuts to the inside of the locker, her hands are at the bottom of it and then she's shown once again with her hand on the door. *The episode of Lizzie McGuire aired on Toon Disney on September 5th, 2003 and February 9th, 2004. *in one of the "Toon Lizzie" segments, when she's using her time machine resembles the DeLorean time machine from all three "Back to the Future" movies, and the hover-converted wheels on Toon Lizzie's time machine. she says, "I want you to build a time machine, go back to yesterday class and Mrs. Stebel is actually have going to be Lizzie's partner? Raise your hands!" Gallery S1E28 Kate and Lizzie.PNG S1E28 Confused Gordo and Miranda.PNG S1E28 Lizzie red streak.PNG S1E28 Lizzie with Kate.PNG S1E28 Gordo and Kate.PNG Category:Season 1